


Angel Eyes

by twenty_one_jumpsuits



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural & Related fandoms
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Got this idea from a fan art I saw the other day so, M/M, Weeping Angel Castiel, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jumpsuits/pseuds/twenty_one_jumpsuits
Summary: “I just-! I just wanted to be loved! Was it really too much?!”Castiel screamed the words. They sounded so full of hatred but oh so fragile that Dean felt even worse about the whole situation. A silence filled between them. A silence where Dean had space to think about what he would do, what would be the best for him and the angel. Dean knew all too well that he lost Castiel anyway.Castiel had come to Dean for a final conversation, Dean is giving Castiel the goodbye he deserves.





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a fan art from Marcia's Art Blog (m-arci-a.tumbr.com), so for the idea I give her full credit! Anywayy I hope you enjoy!

_“It’s all your fault…!”_

 

Dean lifted his head, he recognized the voice coming from behind his back. He didn’t need to think about the voice, about who was standing behind him. Dean was hit by surprise, he didn’t expect the voice. Dean found it bizarre that he was standing right behind him, after everything they went through and after they left him behind. After he disappeared from the place they left him. Dean wanted to turn around to the voice, to the person standing there.

“Is that you, Cas-”

“Don’t turn around.”

He felt two hands gripping his upper arm, giving the effect that Dean couldn’t turn around anymore. Dean frowned, why couldn’t he turn around? Why did Castiel his voice shook when he gave him the command to not turn around.

“Cas-”

Dean tried to see his friend from the corner of his eyes, he tried to turn his head slightly so the angel wouldn’t notice it. But even the smallest of movement was immediately noticed by Castiel.

“Don’t look at me!”

“But-” 

Dean began to feel a little concerned about Castiel, who wanted Dean to keep looking forward. What happened that made it forbid Dean to turn around and look what was going on? Maybe Castiel was badly injured and didn’t want Dean to see him like that, maybe he wanted to hide something, something Dean could be angry or disappointed for.

“J-just _don’t_ …”

There was a pause between the two of them, Dean used that to think about the possibilities that ran through his head. It all seemed so improbable. He was curious about why he couldn’t turn around. Dean broke the silence, he wanted answers.

“… I was w-worried about you, Cas…Where have you been, man?”

The grip around Dean’s arm became tighter. It wasn’t painful, nor uncomfortable, it was just… Not Castiel his thing to hold people in such a strong grip.

“Oh, does it _really_ matter to you?”

Dean heard emotions in Castiel his voice, just like the first words he heard from Castiel in the conversation. His voice was shaking. It was filled with disbelief, sadness and hatred. It gave Dean a bad feeling. The angel never was a champ in expressing his emotions, but now… It seemed to roll over his lips easily, with every word he spoke. That was the thing that made Dean uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to hear that many emotions from Castiel his side, from Castiel his words. It seemed unlikely that Castiel spoke those words himself. But it was his words, and Dean knew perfectly why Castiel reacted like that.

“L-listen, Cas, I overreacted. I know. I know I shouldn’t have done this.”

They had left Castiel behind, they were just on track and Dean didn’t want Castiel to get hurt or anything, given that the case had something to do with angels disappearing out of nowhere. He and Sam were right on track, found something that could lead them to the source of the disappearing angels. Castiel didn’t agree with the leaving-behind-part, he told the Winchester he could defense himself. And Dean knew that damn well, but still. The discussion between the Hunter and the angel continued, until Dean started shouting at Castiel. He made sure that Castiel couldn’t leave the place where Dean and Sam saw him for the last time. Dean felt ashamed for what happened, and now something had happened and Dean was the reason why it happened in the first place. If only he took Castiel with him…

“Shut up.”

Castiel sounded bitter, harsh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up.”

“But I’ll fix this.”

“Shut up.”

“I promise! We’ll go back and everything will be okay-”

 “ _Shut up!_ I don’t want to listen to all this! Nothing’s going to be okay ever again!”

Dean heard how Castiel had a difficult time controlling his sobs. Was he crying? Dean never had seen so much emotions with the angel as with this moment. Dean just got hit by what Castiel had said. He questioned why nothing was going to be okay ever again, and again why Dean couldn’t turn around. Dean felt that those two were connected for some reason.

“Cas, listen-”

Dean tried to talk with his friend, who was still holding his arms.

“No! You listen! I fell for you! I became human! I’m not even human anymore, Dean!”

Dean’s muscles started to tense, his heart started beating faster after the words Castiel had spoken. Castiel had fallen for Dean. Dean was baffled by those words. Castiel never talked about his feelings, certainly not about love. Even though the angel had a minimal of love-based relationships, it seemed like a subject where they wouldn’t talk about. And the last sentence Castiel had said, it left Dean some questions. He wasn’t a human anymore. Dean’s heart started racing even faster. Something very badly had happened to his best friend and Dean didn’t like that thought. Still, what Castiel said didn’t seem to come through.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m a living statue! And now… Every time someone looks at me, I turn into stone!”

Castiel his words followed Dean’s question immediately. Dean’s eyes started to widen, he just realized what was going on. He glanced at the ground, at his feet, realizing what was happening right in front of him… Or right behind him. He just lost his best friend, he just lost Castiel to the thing he and Sam were looking for. Somehow Dean felt that thing was the reason of why Castiel was like this. The reason why the angels were disappearing. Dean didn’t exactly know how it all fitted the puzzle in his mind, but he would know sooner or later. The grip around his arms became even tighter, Castiel his hands were shaking, and his forehead was pressed against Dean’s neck.

“I just-! I just wanted to be loved! Was it really too much?!”

Castiel screamed the words. They sounded so full of hatred but oh so fragile that Dean felt even worse about the whole situation. A silence filled between them. A silence where Dean had space to think about what he would do, what would be the best for him and the angel. Dean knew all too well that he lost Castiel anyway. With a fast movement, he grasped One of Castiel his wrists. He closed his eyes and turned around, face directed to the angel. He got hold of the second wrist too, didn’t gave Castiel a chance to go anywhere. Dean felt tears at the back of his eyes, but didn’t want to cry. He couldn’t bear to let Castiel see how weak he was at the moment, how much he gave about him. Yet it would be the thing Castiel wanted to hear.

“If I look at you… Will you really turn into stone?”

He heard Castiel sniffing, but it took another few seconds for Dean got an answer.

“…Y-yes.”

Castiel his voice was shaking again. Dean inhaled deeply before starting his next sentence, he waited a few seconds. Just like Castiel did.

“… And you won’t run away, right?”

Dean’s voice was shaking too. Hij knew that Castiel knew that something was wrong with the sentence Dean just spoke.

“Wha-?”

Castiel coulnd’t finish his sentence, at least not when Dean was around. Dean had opened his eyes, staring into the stone versions of Castiel. Again he felt tears coming, again he tried his best to not let them run down his cheeks. Carefully het let go of the stone wrists. He laid his hands softly on Castiel his cheeks, not knowing why the touch was soft. Maybe Castiel could feel him still, hear him. Dean wanted to say goodbye in his way.

“…You’re right, it’s all my fault! I’m so _damn_ sorry…! I didn’t know what to do and I hurt you. Cas, I-!”

Dean couldn’t get the last words over his lips, it hurt too much to actually say it. He kept trying, for the sake of saying it before leaving his stone angel.

“ _I-…! I-…!_ ”

He screamed, all his emotions were coming up. The tears he saved for so damn long were finally rolling down his cheeks. He needed to do this, as a last act for Castiel. And if the angel could still hear him, still feel him, it would be even better. But Dean needed to say goodbye on the most appropriate way. Dean slowly moved closer to Castiel, he maneuvered between the stone arms. His hands were still on Castiel his cheeks. He noticed that the tears Castiel were crying, also turned to stone. Dean kept looking at the angel, at the same time he planted his lips on Castiel his stone ones. It wasn’t a long kiss, but Dean moved all of his current emotions into it and prayed that Castiel would notice that. Tears still pouring from his eyes, he pulled away from the angel, not breaking any eye contact. The last words he spoke to Castiel were just a whisper. It were the last words that Dean would ever say to the angel, he would never see him again after that was done.

 

_“I love you."_


End file.
